Babes In Toyland Full Christmas Movie
NickyHelp Movies Spoof in Walt Disney Pictures Babes in Toyland Full Chirstmas Movie Cast: *Alan-A-Dale * * *Jack and Jill as Themselves * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Sara Murphy's Misty Costume From Pokemon *Wooden Soliders as Themselves *Santa Claus as Himself Scene: # Walt Disney Showcase Opening # Jetlag and Disney Beginner Christmas Intro # "From All Of Us To All To You" Jiminy Cricket # Main Title "Toyland" #"Merry Christmas To You" Benny the Cab Annie and Clarabel Express Freight Gypsy and Circus Train Red Caboose #Express Train to Fun #Tom & Mary #Toyland Carnival/"Mickey Mouse Club March"/"Toyland" #Mean Scat Goliath II and Dog Uncle Barnaby Stromboli Scat Baby Bert Pig and Uncle Barnaby Mclaech Sheriff Pete and Jafar Dream Voice Villain/"Fruit Songs" #Green Eggs and Ham/Mean Uncle Barnaby Jack and Jill #"Dream" #Dumbo and the Circus Train "Puff 'n' Toot" Train Ride Song # Alyah Din Belle Crysta Stacy Hirano Bimbettes Cinderella Tinker Bell Green Screencaps Timothy Q. Mouse #"Inside a Zoo in the City" Cartoon Zoo Animal and Goofy Zookeeper #Eilonwy Aladdin Costume Wendy Darling Princess Jasmine Costume Alice Elephant Mask Jane Elephant Mask Snow White Esmerlda Rapunzel Elavor and Sofia "Fireside Girls & Jump Right to It" #Evil Queen Maleficent Iago Scar Outside Merlock and Dijon Brer Bear Tree, Brer Rabbit and Brer Fox #Stromboli Seven Dwarfs 7D, Young Simba Young Kovu Hathi Jr, Dumbo Yellow Screencaps/Alvin #Pluto Sing and "One Jumped Ahead" #Baby Jungle Cub Wolf Cub #Not for Sale #"The Factory Songs" #Eilonwy Aladdin Costume Pluto Orange Screencap Golden Couch #"The Walrus and the Carpenter" #Telephone Talk and Steam Whistle Talk Jack and Jill Scat Uncle Barnby #The Three Little Pigs "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"/"A Crooked Man" #Gonzago and Rhindgo meets Uncle Barnaby #A Monkey Wrench #"Smile Dum Your Smile" Baa Baa Bad Sheep #"Grim, Grinning Ghosts"/"The Worst Ye To Come" #Goblin Forest/Misty May Maple Dawn and Iris Pink Screencaps Princess Peach Rosalina Yellow Green Funa Flora and Merryweather Purple Screencaps Robyn Starling and Kim #Sesame Street "ABC Disco" #The Jungle Book Read Along Told by Mickey Mouse Include the Songs "The Bare Necesities" and "I Wan'na Be Like You" #Beauty and the Beast Read Along Told by Gonzo #The Little Mermaid Read Along Told by Ludwig Von Drake #The Jungle Book 2 Read Along Told by Phineas Flynn #Dumbo Read Along Told by Goofy Include the Songs "Casey Junior" #Platypus Power Read Along Told by Donald Duck #The Great Mouse Detective Read Along Told by Chip and Dale #Frozen Read Along Told by Annie and June Quincy and Leo #Peter Pan Read Along Told by Tigger and Pooh Include the Songs "You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly" and "Following the Leader" #Alice in Wonderland Read Along Told by Sofia #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Told by Tinker Bell #The Rescuers Down Under Read Along Told by Iago #Mickey and the Beanstalk Read Along Told by Ash Ketchum #101 Dalmatians Read Along Told by Count von Count #Aladdin Read Along Told by Timothy Q. Mouse #Cinderella Read Along Told by Minnie Mouse Include the Songs "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" and "Bibbidi-Boobidi-Boo" #Cars Read Along Told by Thomas the Tank Engine #The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Read Along Told by Huey Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby #Inside Out Read Along Told by Pinky and the Brain Jim Crow Crysta and Thumbelina #Bambi Read Along Told by Professor Owl Include the Songs "Little April Shower" and "Love Is A Songs" #Sleeping Beauty Read Along Told by Pinocchio Include the Songs "Once Upon a Dream" #Pinocchio Read Along Told by Elmo #Tarzan Read Along Told by Bagheera #Once Upon A Princess Read Along Told by Alice #Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Read Along Told by Pluto #The Emporer New Groove Read Along Told by Lumpy #Lilo and Stitch Read Along Told by Garfield #Robin Hood Read Along Told by Alvin Include the Songs "Oo-De-Lally" and "The Phony and England" #The Black Cauldron Read Along Told by Tito #The Lion King Read Along Told by Batty and Bartok #The AristoCats Read Along Told by Miss Frizzle and Class #Home On The Range Told by Yakko Wakko and Dot #Mickey's Christmas Carol Read Along Told by Roquefort and #Oliver and Company Read Along Told by Jiminy Cricket #Casey Junior, Benny the Cab, Toby the Dog, Lightning McQueen, Speed Buggy, Star Butterfly, Eilonwy, June, Alice, Snow White, Belle, Sofia, Carrie, Honey Lemon and Gogo, Tow Mater, Donald and Dougal, Pucca Train, Shanti #Kim, Jenny Foxworth, Ballerina, Isabella, Astrid, Tootle, Wendy Darling, Candace Flynn, Milur, James the Red Engine, Magic Carpet, Linus the Locomotive, Baia Train, Golden Harp and Mulan Ninja #"Accidents Will Happen" Cartoon People Animal Clown, Crash #Alice, Minnie Mouse, Jenny Foxworth, Isabella Garcia Shapiro Milly Gretchen and Adyson Sweetwater, Snow White, Wendy Darling and Princess Eilonwy #"Casey Junior" Cartoon Express Freight Gypsy and Circus Train and Four Steam Whistle #Baia Train The Light Goblin King Pink Elephants and Heffalumps and Woozles Goblin Forest #"Here Come Santa Claus"/The Key #"It's You" #Stop That Ball #Sesame Street Muppet Sesame Dream Hard Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Rainbow Harp Prince Charming #Fourteen Thieves Elliot the Dragon Ariel's Sister Sebastian Honest John and Gideon Coachman #Gaston Cartoon Feet People Fix Walk Teen "Gaston" Fix Girl #"Dalmatian Palmation/I Wan'na Be Like You/Relive the Magic" Cruella De Vill Feet People Fix Susie the Golden Window #"Zip A Doo Dah" Cartoon Character Subway Train Jenny Foxworth Figan Dog Gang and Jiminy Cricket #Isabella Wonder Woman Costume and Tinker Bell #"Frosty the Snowman/Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" Cartoon Christmas Parade Colours Screencaps and Disney Screencaps #Inside A House That is Hunted Cartoon Villain and Batman Duck #Fantasia Phineas and Ferb Recess Rainbow Screencap Three Amigos Pinata #Phineas and Ferb "The 12 Days Of Christmas" Cartoon Character Movies #"Please Some One Banana" and Magic School Bus All Over Water #"The Bare Necesities" Cartoon Bears #"The Siamese Cat Song" Lady and Siamese Cat #Danimals Kids 2001 #"It's A Small World" Cartoon Holiday #Starburst Chew the Clue Donald Duck #Cartoon Dream Voice 1 #Cartoon Dream Voice 2 #Lost Bat Owl Wolf Dragon Caterpillar Snake Frog Pink Elephant Log Crocodile and Grizzly Bear Bugs Bunny Cogsterworh and Luminer #"All in the Golden Afternoon" Alice Wendy Snow White and Eilonwy Cartoon Girl and Dumbo #"Topsy Turvy" Cartoon Circus Gypsy Christmas #Smitty Boy Evil Witch Blue Screencaps Mickey Mouse Mouse Prince Orange Screencaps Penguin Princess Penguin Sliver Screencaps Mowgli Shanti Electric Line Joe Jenny White Screencaps Prince Philip and Aurora Briar Rose Red Screencaps #The Nutcracker Princess #"Baia" #Top Cat Dodger Scooby Doo Jim Crow and his Brothers Cats and Dog Bonkers and Gretchen Timothy Q. Mouse Five Penguin Bend #Peter Pan Turquoise Pizza Fluwddur Dog Stripe Taran Gold Bug Louie Sock Snake Sounding Princess Eilonwy Nice Feet Up Life and Cecilia Cover Nose 6 Boy and Girl American Screencaps #"Polly Wolly Doodle" Chriatmas Parade Gaint 100 Long Track #King Claw and Claw Guard and Glasses Crow Long Hallway OWCA #"Beauty and the Beast" Boy and Girl Rainbow Screencap 1 #The Christmas Jungle Book Groove Rainbow Screencap 2 #Alvin Show "Home on the Range" #Sesame Street Grover 39 Stairs #Aladdin and Jasmine Anna and Kristoff and Elsa Penny and Cody Cogsterworth Lumier and Duster Human and Sarah Murphy's Misty Costume Pokemon #Inside A Barn in the Country and A Cartoon Farm Animal and Mickey Mouse Farmer #Alice and Tigger "DuckTales" Animal Parade Road #King Claw and Claw Guard and Glasses Crow Dragon Maleficent Hallway OWCA #Toyland Solider vs. Wolves Pink Elephants Heffalumps and Woozles #Mary Tom Piper Jack and Jill And Candace Alice Rapunzel Hercules Costume Eilonwy Aladdin Costume Wendy Darling Jasmine Costume and Elena Adult Zumba Jane Elephant Magic Bird Tiger Mickey Mouse and Pluto #Christmas Bridgestone Screaming #"Decek the Halls" #Christmas Finale "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"/"We Wish You A Merry Christmas" #End Credits Four Medley Genie on Black Screencaps #Theater Seven Dwarfs Walt Disney Showcase Closing #Disney Christmas Promo #Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: Mr.Dumpty.jpg| Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab Annie.png|Annie Clarabel.png|Clarabel Jack and Jill Babes in Toyland (Animated).jpg|Jack and Jill as Themselves Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4074.jpg|Jiminy Cricket 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Herself Crysta.jpg|Crysta as Herself Timothy_mouse_balloon.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Himself YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wakko and Robyn_Starling_in_Tom_and_Jerry_the_Movie.jpg|Robyn Starling as Herself Kim.jpg|Kim as Herself Radio.jpg|Radio as Himself Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth Gretchen.png|Gretchen Milly.png|Milly Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Cecilia_Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia as Herself Glasses Crow.jpg|Glasses Crow as Himself Anna.jpg|Anna Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa Sara Murphy's in Milo Murphy's Law.jpg|Sara Murphy's Misty Costume Wooden_Soldiers.jpg|Toyland Wooden Soldiers as Themselves Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Young simba lion king.png| Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck Santa Claus.jpg|Santa Claus Category:NickyHelp Category:Babes in Toyland Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof